1. Field of the Invention
The technical field relates to a radio frequency receiver circuit, and more particularly to integrating a transformer and an inductor-less low-noise amplifier into the radio frequency receiver circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a radio frequency (RF) communication system 10. The RF communication system 10 comprises an antenna 11, an analog processing circuit 12, a digital to analog converter 13, an analog to digital converter 14, and a digital processing circuit 15. The analog processing circuit 12 comprises a RF receiver circuit 121, a RF transmitter circuit 122, and a switch circuit 123. The RF communication system 10 receives/transmits a plurality of radio frequency electromagnetic signals through the antenna 11. The RF receiver circuit 121 is used to process the electromagnetic signals received by the antenna 11. The analog to digital converter 14 is used to convert analog signals processed by the RF receiver circuit 121 from the electromagnetic signals into digital signals. There are many considerations when designing the RF receiver circuit 121. For example, noise factor, linearity of signals, phase delay, chip size, input impedance matching . . . etc. In view of this, the present invention provides an inductor-coupling single-ended input differential-output low-noise amplifier and the corresponding radio frequency receiver circuit for application in the RF receiver circuit 121.